


Impatient

by nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds/pseuds/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds
Summary: Arthur Morgan walks in on y/n masturbating.  Uh oh.Quick note: this takes place in a house that y/n and Arthur live in together.  No camp sex.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Impatient

You were horny; so much so you could barely think about anything else. Unfortunately, Arthur wasn’t home and you didn’t know what time he’d get back. Damn his missions. He rarely ever let you come along, always claiming it was too dangerous. Well, if he wouldn’t be home to help you any time soon, then you weren't left with any other option.  
Just as you had started to work yourself into a nice rhythm, you heard the door unlock. Fuck. You sped up your pace, trying to finish yourself off before Arthur came looking for you, but in your panic you accidentally let a moan slip out, and boy was it ever loud. Great. Arthur dashed down the hall towards the sound; unsure if what he’d heard was out of pain or pleasure. He hoped it was the latter. When he opened the door and found you on the bed, face red and growing even redder upon seeing him, he couldn’t help but smirk a bit.  
“Darlin’ why didn’t you wait for me?” he cooed, taking off his coat and walking towards you slowly. You turned away from him and pulled a blanket over yourself, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.  
“I didn’t know when you’d be home. Last time you left you didn’t get back till the crack of dawn.”  
“Sweetheart I’m sorry, I’m always just worried that if I take you along with me somethin’ ‘d happen to you and I’d never forgive myself…”  
“I know. But you don’t have to be so worried all the time, Arthur. I’m not so delicate.” Arthur chuckled to himself a bit at that. “Sure seems that way now, doll.”  
Your face turned beet red again. Arthur reached out and gently turned your face to look at him. “Don’t be embarrassed, I’m just teasin’. You should know by now that you’re irresistible to me, darlin’. Just seein’ you like this gets me goin’... may I?  
A simple nod from you was all he needed. Without another word, Arthur took off what remained of your clothes and moved the blanket you’d used to cover yourself. Meanwhile you undid his belt and helped him out of his clothes as well. It didn’t take long, and soon Arthur was on top of you, brushing the hair out of your eyes and slowly taking your hands in his.  
He pushed inside you slowly, not wanting to hurt you. Still worked up from not being able to finish earlier, it didn’t take much for you to moan. You buried your face in his deck and he continued, moving his hips slowly, so slowly that it felt like he was teasing you. “Arthur,” you managed to to cry out, “more, please-”  
In place of a reply he sped up his thrusts, making you even louder. He met your moans with a few of his own, deep and growly from the back of his throat. “I love you, baby.” he whispered, his lips close to your ear. You could hear his breathing grow ragged as he worked you both closer to the edge, speeding up a bit more now. “God, you feel amazing.”  
“Sugar, I’m close,” you heard him say between heavy breaths, “should I pull out?”  
“No, dont…” you trailed off. He chuckled again.  
You came soon after, feeling a final rush of heat to your face and letting out a loud moan as Arthur finally brought you over the edge. He wasn’t far behind, and you felt his cum fill you up, warm and thick. Before pulling out he leaned down to kiss you, but you barely had the strength to kiss him back.  
Arthur settled down on the bed next to you, playing with your hair a bit while you caught your breath. When you were able you scooted over closer to him, and laid your head on his chest. He put an arm around you and held you close, whispering sweet words in your ear until you both fell asleep.


End file.
